Love Me Lights Out
by JaneCorvin
Summary: Jane's invited...and so is Jack. There's a heavy storm that traps them all temporarily inside of Maura's house for an uncomfortable dinner, but at the end of the night someone will leave.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. Don't worry. _Here to Assist _is still happening but this one is special. I decided that I would write a two-shot for my 900th follower of HTA. It's still overwhelming to think that so many of you actually like my writing. Anyway, this is for all of you who continued to support me. So congratulations ****SantoNaranja and thanks for the awesome prompt, even though I strayed away from it a little...I think. Anyway I hope it's to your liking. **

* * *

><p>"Mm. That was an excellent dinner, Maura."<p>

"Thank you, Ja-"

"Well she's an amazing cook." Jane grumbled cutting Maura off. "Everyone knows that."

She was sitting across from Jack, Maura's new boyfriend, as they all sat around the medial examiner's dinner table. As much as Jane cared about Maura and what made her best friend happy, she really didn't want to be here. This whole situation just pissed her off to no end. First her mother guilt's her into this dinner, then bails on her for a date with Cavanaugh, and now Maura was all but ignoring her.

And on top of all of that Jack was now staring at her with a stupid amused smirk on his face. "What's so funny?"

"It's just…" He points at her dinner plate which was still half full compared to the other two relatively empty plates. "I could disagree based on the amount of food still in front of you."

Jane's glare turned into an eye roll as she stabbed a piece of chicken and dramatically placed it in her mouth. "Happy now?"

"Jane," Maura discouraged. She couldn't help, but to notice how incredibly unpleasant the brooding brunette had been all night. Whenever Jack asked Maura a question Jane almost always jumped in with a condescending remark. Every time he would say something remotely sweet to the blonde, Jane would scoff and dismiss it by changing the subject.

"What, Maura?" When Jane only received a hard look she focused her eyes back on her wine glass.

"Um…" Jack said after a short awkward period of no one making eye contact. "Maybe sometime you can teach me how to cook. I can barely boil water."

"Really?" Maura laughed.

"Yeah. I usually give up around the middle of it and order take out. I have absolutely no stamina for cooking."

"That is defiantly something we can work on."

"Hm. Maura's stamina is through the roof." Jane stated pushing her mashed potatoes around with her fork. "But I guess you already figured that out last night, right?" At Jane's suggestive tone Maura went to admonish her but didn't get a chance to before Jack stepped in.

"I'm sorry. Did I do or say something to upset you, detective?"

"What would make you say that, _professor_?"

Scoffing, Jack placed his glass down on the table and straightened a little in his chair. "You've been completely rude to me since you arrived."

Simply shrugging her shoulders Jane said, "Well, _Jackson, _it could be the way you were sucking my best friend's face when I got here or the way you've been staring at her boobs all night."

An embarrassed flush covered his face and he immediately went to defend himself glancing at Maura. "I have not."

"Yeah, you have." She said turning her now dark gaze on him. "But you know. God… I think it's probably just your dumbass hair."

Raising his eyes to examine her wild curls, Jack raised his eyebrows. "Well, I could say the same thing about _your_ hair."

Maura's head shifted from one brunette to the other. She knew why Jane was acting this way, but it wasn't her fault. It wasn't a reason to act like petulant child. Maura just hoped that the woman wouldn't say something she would later regret.

"Yeah, well Maura seems to like my hair." Then looking over to said woman she mumbled, "Especially when it's between her legs and she's pulling on it." _And there it is, _Maura thought as she nearly choked on her own tongue.

"What did you say?"

"Okay!" Maura said finally regaining function of her lungs and standing to her feet. "I'm going to bring out the dessert. Jane, will you assist me, please?" Without so much as a second glance let alone an answer, Maura walked the few steps from her dining table to the kitchen with Jane hot on her heels.

When they both reached the cake on the furthest end of the counter Maura turned swiftly around to Jane and whispered harshly. "What is wrong with you?'

"I think you know _exactly_ what's wrong with me." She shot back.

They stared tensely at each other before Maura stood taller and poked Jane in the chest. "This needs to stop. Why should I be subjugated to your foul mood when what happened was completely your decision?"

"_My_ decision?" Jane whispered loudly. She glanced over her shoulder at Jack who was sitting, staring at his phone and pretending not to be listening. Stepping closer to Maura she lowered her voice. "It's not like you gave me much of a choice."

"Oh please. You had a choice…_plenty _of chances Jane. At least now I don't have to hide adoration for my lover."

Jane grimaced at the word. "Is that all? You get to go hold hands down the street and steal kisses in the coffee shop?"

"Jane."

As the brunette's voice began to get louder she looked over to Jack who was now standing at the window looking out at the storm which was progressively worsening by the minute; seemingly heightening in tune with the furious thumping of the two women's hearts.

"Maura, I love you." The smaller woman snapped her head back to Jane and swallowed thickly. For the first time that night Maura could hear nothing but sincerity in the timber of her voice. "Please…" she placed one hand on Maura's waist and let the other gently cup the woman's delicate haw. "Please don't make me stop."

And truthfully she didn't want her to. Maura thought back to when they first started dating three months ago. Jane had wanted to keep it a secret at first. Having feelings for a woman past basic attraction was new to the brunette and so Maura accepted her request for secrecy. As time went on more and more opportunities were presented for Jane to publicize their relationship by coming out to her family and friends. However the words, _"Soon, sweetheart. I promise." _became routine.

Still wanting to be the supportive girlfriend that anyone in this situation would want, she went along with it…until she didn't. Maura was profoundly in love with Jane. She wanted to kiss her girlfriend goodbye in the bullpen. She wanted to hold hands walking to the café and snuggle close to her after Sunday family dinner. But she couldn't and she was beginning to feel insecure about their relationship. Did Jane not want to be seen with her? Did she really want a relationship?

All of this came to a head nearly three and a half weeks ago in the most explosive argument they'd ever had. It ended with Jane still in the closet and Maura breaking things off claiming she wouldn't be anyone's dirty little secret anymore.

A few weeks after that is when she started to date Jack and her ex-girlfriend's attitude became decidedly unpleasant to everyone in her family and at BPD. Taking a deep breath Maura looked down to gather herself. Thunder outside rumbled like a stampede of elephants and lighting flashed like strobe lights at a rave. Looking up into dark eyes she stumbled over words.

"Jane. I-"

"Maura?" Jack called.

The woman in question took a second to compose herself before stepping out of Jane's hands to stand at her side. "Yes…sorry. The cheesecake will be right out."

Looking over to Jane who still had her back to him, Jack sighed. "Actually, I should probably head out." That finally got the brunette to turn around slowly with her eyes still down casted.

"No…um. I'll go. You guys enjoy your dessert." _What was I thinking? _The taller woman barely got two steps toward the door before she felt a small hand tighten around her wrist. Looking up to Maura in confusions she could see the silent pleading in her hazel eyes.

Turning back to Jack, Maura cleared her throat. "It _is_ getting pretty nasty outside." And that was all she said. His eyes drifted from one woman to the other before landing on Maura. His eyes seemed to hold understanding as he nodded his head and slowly made his way to the door as if waiting for Maura to stop him.

"Goodbye, Maura." Finally reaching the door, he looked back and they shared a knowing look. When no words were uttered he finally left with an empty promise to call her tomorrow and left the women in silence. He knew he wouldn't call. And he knew Maura wouldn't either.

Maura hesitantly turned to face the taller woman who was looking down at her.

"I meant what I said, Maura. I'm…" shyly interlocking her fingers with Maura's, Jane focused on the difference between Irish and Italian skin. "I'm still in love with you."

A few moments passed before Maura brought Jane's hand up to her lips and placed a small kiss there. "I know."

"And I don't think I will ever _not_ be in love with you."

"I'm still in love with you too, Jane. But," looking down at their hands she covered the brunette's scar, encasing her long tanned fingers between her perfectly manicured hands. "We're not a match."

The brunette felt as if she had been punched in the stomach. "What? How can you say that?" Jane stepped closer placing a finger under Maura's chin and forcing their eyes to connect. "There is no one else for me…You know that. Right, Maura?"

The shorter woman closed her eyes tightly and jerked her chin away but didn't make an effort to create space between their bodies.

"Jane when we were together, I felt like…like…" Maura shook her head at her inability to create a complete sentence. Her emotions were so scrambled it was hard to even finish a single thought before jumping to the next.

"When you wouldn't come out I didn't feel like you really wanted me. And I know I shouldn't feel that way because coming out to a Catholic family is hard enough. You didn't need me putting more pressure on you. It's just…sometimes I felt like a toy to play house with when everyone else had their own playdates."

"No." Jane said demandingly as she pulled her hands free before placing them on either side of Maura's head. "Please. I never _ever _meant for you to feel like I was trying to hide you because I wasn't. I was trying to hide me."

Maura bit her lip, finally releasing two tears simultaneously. "You once told me that _I _was the best part of you." She said as if that would explain everything.

"And you _are_. You gotta believe me, Maur. I never meant to hurt you."

"That may be but…Einstein once said that doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results is the definition of insanity."

It took Jane a second to realize what Maura meant by this random tidbit but when she did she rushed to reassure her. "I won't do it again, Maura. I promise."

"See, Jane." Maura whined pulling herself away from the taller woman and walking a few feet away from her with her head in her hand.

"I won't. I will come out…to Ma, Frankie, Tommy, hell the entire BPD if you want-"

"Jane Rizzoli, how many times have I heard that?" Maura raised her voice and laughed sardonically. "How many times have you made that promise? I know you have to take time with these things, which makes me feel even worse about not being able to give you more time! I just…I can't-…Jane what are you doing?"

The brunette moved around the room rummaging through every crevice. When she reached the couch she hurriedly tossed the pillows around, digging between the cushions until finally she found it. Typing a few buttons and holding the phone up to her ear she waited with bated breath for the person on the other line to pick up. Maura watched in wonderment. _Is she really making a phone call right now? Why would she do that? Unless…_

"Hello? Yeah Ma, its Jane." Maura felt her mouth go dry as she cautiously walked toward the woman. "Yeah. I know you're on a date. I'm sor-…wait. Actually is Cavanaugh at the table now?"

"Jane." Maura said when she finally reached her only to be given a small smile.

"He is? Good. Put me on speaker phone. I have something to tell both of you."

"No. Don't." Maura said as her eyes grew wider at what the brunette was about to do.

"Listen Ma...I've been needed to tell you this for a while now but I was too scared. Yeah, Ma just listen. I'm ga-"

Before she could get the remainder of the admission out of her mouth the phone was pulled away from her face. Not expecting Maura to grab the phone made it easier to take it from the taller woman. Stepping a few paces away Maura through the phone to the other side of the room as if it was on fire.

Wide eyed Jane turned back to Maura after watching her phone sail across the living room. "What the hell, Maura? I thought that's what you _wanted_."

"How could I possibly want that?"

Jane simply blinked before a sort of agitated laughter filled the air and she ran her fingers through her hair stumbling backwards. "You literally said…I…you. _What!?_"

Feeling suddenly guilty and misunderstood Maura walked over to the woman and clasped her hands together. "I mean I do. I want you to. But not like that, Jane. I guess I want..." When Maura paused closing her eyes the brunette held her around the wrists commanding her attention.

"Uh-uh. No, don't do that. Tell me, Maur. Tell me what you want. _Please._" Looking up into Jane's pleading eyes she didn't hesitate to lean up and finally let her lips graze Jane's dry ones.

"I want you to want me. I need to hear it, Jane." She sobbed.

"Maura Isles." She said leaning only her head back to see the woman in her arms. "I love you. More than anyone in this world. I am so sorry that I wasn't brave enough to show you. Show everyone. From now on I will make sure you know how much I need you…And how much I want yo-" Finally sealing their lips together, Maura groaned loudly.

She'd missed this. The warmth of Jane's body against hers. Long arms reached around to circle around her back and she fell deeper into the woman's chest. She could feel tears leaking out of Jane's eyes and she could taste the salt of their combined relief.

_I'm sorry. _They repeated back and forth to each other between wanting kisses. When they finally pulled back with their heads still pressed firmly together Jane was the first to speak.

"I think," the burst of air against Maura' cheek was enough to send a shiver down her spine. "I think the lights went out." Sliding her eyes open Maura glanced around to see that the storm had actually knocked the electricity out.

She heard Jane chuckle and she ducked her head into the crook of the detective's neck to feel the vibration trembling from her chest. They stood that way swaying to the sound of the wind against the window pane and the trees rustling loudly outside.

"I suppose we should light some candles?"

"Candles?" Jane asked. Having the smaller woman in her arms again felt like taking some kind of substance. She was temporarily subdued and confused about why the woman would want to light candles. Looking around, Jane shook herself a little. "Oh, candles."

"Yes." Maura started looking in all of the drawers in the living room. Laughing to herself, Maura finally gave up on her search. "Seems as if your mother has taken all of my candles for all of her dinners with Lieutenant Cavanaugh. She turned to see Jane in the same spot looking down and picking at her finger nails and instantly realizing that that was a nervous habit of Jane's she walked up to the woman but didn't say anything. Just stared.

"Actually, maybe we could leave the lights out. I was wondering if…" Lifting the woman's chin Maura smiled up at her and raised her eyebrows. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

She and Maura belonged together and she just hated the time they'd lost. It was never about Maura. It was always about _her_ fear. She smiled thinking about their last conversation. Their fight. Maura had used her own line on her; _We don't give into fear. _And she wouldn't give in. Not anymore.

Jane swallowed thickly and she could feel her ears begin to burn. "I want to make love to you, Maur." Maura looked down to Jane's lips and let her eyes continue to run down the taller woman's body. Without hesitation the blonde woman took Jane's hand in hers. She kissed it before turning and leading her around the corner toward her bed room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter 2 soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Last installment. I hope you guys like it. All mistakes are mine. **

* * *

><p>Jane couldn't help the telling smile that stretched across her face. Settled on her back in the bed with on top of her the most beautiful goddess to ever walk the earth was exactly where she wanted to be. Her muscles strained with the effort of trying to hold on to Maura's whirling hips straddling her lap. The woman's eyes were shut tightly as her hands flew down to brace herself with the brunette's strong shoulders.<p>

It was rare that they ended up in this position, with Maura on top riding her, but when they did Jane couldn't help herself. The blonde would always lose control like this. Her efforts were rocking the entire bed as she moved faster against Jane. Animalistic grunts passed through the angel's holy lips as she rolled her body and her hair was wildly disheveled. What a view it was; and Jane loved every minute of it.

Her hands drifted from the woman's waist down to her thighs and squeezed. She glided them from Maura's knees all the way back up to the woman's breast above her. Pinching her nipples lightly she reveled in the small arch of back and loud sigh that emanated from her partners body. Raising her head up a little she circled the point of Maura's breast once with her tongue before sucking it into her mouth.

"Jane," Maura moaned as her hands shakily sought out the back of the brunette's head pressing it closer to her chest.

After ravishingly exalting Maura's breast for a few more moments, Jane wrapped her long arms around Maura's waist to keep her straddling her as she sat up. Maura bristled only slightly at the sudden movement grasping at the back of the brunette's neck to keep her balance.

"Fuck. Maura." Jane groaned as she slung one arm back on the bed bracing herself and creating leverage to thrust up against the woman on her lap. She ground harder and harder with the thumping of her pulse and the sporadic breathes puffing near her ear.

With one arm squeezing Maura's middle in a vice grip and the other digging into the mattress, Jane buried her face in Maura's neck and drove firmly into her. The blonde squeezed her legs tightly around either side of Jane's waist sinking further into her.

"I love you. I love you." Maura repeatedly panted in the brunette's ear. Jane hissed as she felt Maura's short nails dragging across her upper back and shoulders. She knew it as the number one sign that the blonde was almost there. Their bodies seemed to have a mind of their own as they glided against each other faster and faster until Maura suddenly seized up stopping all movement, with her back mid-arch, fingers white with their clutch on Jane's shoulders and eyes screwed shut. Her teeth were clenched tightly together as she ultimately let out a long, broken groan.

When she began to fall from her climax she could feel Jane still moving against her. Sitting back on both of her hands she began to move again, swirling her hips in a circular motion, and it wasn't long before the detective was falling over the edge herself urgently grasping onto Maura as if she would drift away along with her climax.

Jane's body shook in its entirety, something that she'd never done before her first time with Maura, and she fell back to the bed pulling her lover down with her. They both held each other breathing heavily and not saying a word. Maura placed firm kisses over any part of Jane that she could reach without moving out of their constricted hold. After what felt like forever the euphoric state began to wear off and Jane reached beneath herself to pull the bed sheet down and over the both of them. When Maura went to move to the side of her she embraced her closer, trapping her between her arms.

"No…no. Please, just stay. Give me a minute."

Maura smiled and despite Jane's strong arms she leaned her head back. The brunette still had her eyes closed and only opened them when she felt a straggly curl of her hair being tucked behind her ear. "Sweet girl." Maura whispered. "I'm not going anywhere."

Swallowing hard Jane licked her lips. "You promise?" She'd meant to sound indifferent, but her emotions were too thick and what left her throat was utter vulnerability.

"Promise." She assured, placing a kiss on her nose. "I love you, Jane Rizzoli."

"I love _you, _Maura Is-"

Suddenly the door to Maura's room flew open causing Maura to fly off of Jane and scurry nearly behind her pulling the blanket all the way up to her chin. There was a large shadowy figure yelling, "Don't you move or I'll shoot!" Everyone was still for a second as Jane processed what was going on. Something clicked and the brunette's blood ran cold as she clutched the covers closer to her chest.

"…Lieutenant Cavanaugh?"

The man at the door cursed under his breath. She saw him reach for the light switch on the wall but seemed to think better it not to as he brought both hands down to holster his weapon.

"Rizzoli?"

"Uh…yes, sir."

"Dr. Isles?" When Maura peaked out from behind Jane he sighed and turned away from the door. "Sorry about that. Your mother thought that you might be in some type of trouble. Sorry Rizzoli. I didn't mean to inter-"

Just then quickening steps could be heard from down the hall. "Did you find them? Is Janie okay? Where's Maura?" Cavanaugh tried to hold the panicky matriarch back but wasn't fast enough. "Janie is that you?" She hurriedly flicked the light on and gasped at what she saw.

Clothes were haphazardly thrown around the room. The lamp on Maura's bedside table was on the floor and seemed to be broken. Her eyes finally landed on the bed. Jane sat like a deer in headlights. At first sight, anyone would guess that Jane was alone if it wasn't for Maura' s head of blonde hair visible just above the Italian's shoulder and one of her legs braised on the side of Jane's body.

"Hey, Ma." She said with a nervous half smile.

Angela didn't say anything as she continued to survey the scene. She barely registered the man beside her kiss her cheek and mumble something about 'none of my business', another 'sorry' and a final 'see you at the station' before he ducked out of the room. Maura sat up a little peaking her head out from behind Jane and carefully placed her hand on Jane's arm.

"Angela." That was it. She'd meant to say more, but absolutely nothing came to mind. She could feel her entire face burning and not from her previous activities.

The older woman stepped further into the room holding onto the door knob. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked with her eyes on her daughter.

Jane's demeanor switched from tense fear to guilt instantly. "I've been meaning, to…I was just so scared. I was so scared to tell you, Ma." She snapped her mouth closed in an effort to contain the emotion in her voice, but a quivering exhale gave away exactly what she was feeling.

"Is this what you wanted to tell me on the phone?" Not trusting her voice she merely nodded. Angela shook her head searching for what to say. "Scared of what, Jane? Me?"

"Well," Maura spoke up, seeing as Jane had gone mute. "Angela, I think Jane was just nervous that-"

With a bitter swipe of her hand, the older woman cut Maura off. "Listen, I know you're a genius, but I think my daughter can speak for herself. So if-"

"No," came an impossibly low growl from Jane. Snapping her eyes back to her daughter sitting taller on the bed her breath caught in her chest and guilt flooded her. Taking a deep breath Jane tried to calm her anger. "Don't you dare talk to her like that. It's not Maura's fault. Actually she was the one that's been trying to get me to tell you. But _I _didn't want to. Leave her alone."

Angela looked back to Maura who had now moved her left arm to encircle Jane's waist and placed her forehead on the Jane's back. Swallowing thickly Angela called Maura's name. The blonde slowly raised her head and saw unshed tears in the older Rizzoli's eyes. "I'm sorry. I _do_ love you, sweetheart. Both of you…I just don't-…I…"

Sighing Jane looked sympathetically at her mother. "Listen, I didn't tell you, because…well I wasn't sure how you would react. I'm not naïve enough to think that you would ever stop loving me, because I know you. I _know _you," she said focusing all of her attention on her words. "No matter what any of us seem to do, you will always love your kids, Ma. And I'm grateful for that.

"But you're so unpredictable sometimes. I don't know if you'd be overly happy which I definitely wasn't ready for. Or if you'd try to convince me that what I was feeling was wrong. And I think I was a little afraid of you just not even acknowledging our love, too."

"Then, Janie why would you keep this from me. How could you even-"

"But out of all of the scenarios I worried about the thing that absolutely terrified me the most," she continued speaking as if her mother never even said a word. "You not reacting at all. Completely ignoring me. I couldn't stand that, Ma because as much as I pretend I don't… I need you."

At that admission Angela's tears began to flow and Jane couldn't help letting one of her own slide down her face. "I need my mother." Her voice broke over almost every syllable of that sentence and she felt Maura's hand tighten reassuringly as shifted closer. "I need you…but I need Maura, too. I'm in love with her. I want to be-…I _will _be with her for the rest of my life, because someday I'm gonna marry her."

Angela looked over to Maura who had eyes only for Jane as silent tears ran down her smile. Looking between the women the older Rizzoli finally admitted what she had constantly pushed to the back of her mind for years now. The small glances and seemingly unintentional touches. Thoughtful actions and protective, fierce loyalty between the women came down to one thing. Jane made Maura happy. Maura made Jane happy. They were in love.

Raising her eyes to Maura, the woman asked, "You want to marry my daughter and spend the rest of your life with her?"

"Yes." Maura said without hesitation, surprised at how strong her voice sounded.

"That's it?"

"That's all, Ma." Jane said pleadingly. "Just love."

After a minute Angela's energy changed and she shifted anxiously near the door. "But when you get married…they'll be grandchildren, right?"

The tension in the room remained for all of five seconds before Angela's innocent face turned into a full Rizzoli grin and Jane's body relaxed. Behind her Maura laughed and ran her hand up and down her lovers arm.

"Ma. Really?" Angela laughed and stepped closer up to the edge of the bed. Sobering Jane bit her lip. "So we're okay. You don't need time to get used to the idea or anything."

Angela shook her head and laughed. "Honestly Jane I think I've been getting used to the idea for the past few years. I just want you to be happy, baby. You too, Maura."

Lacing her fingers with her Italian, Maura smiled. "We are."

"Good." Suddenly she was moving toward the couple in the bed, ready to embrace them when her daughters booming voice shouted and she pushed further back on the bed.

"Stop. Right. There. You really don't want to come any closer." Angela's face reddened as she remembered the reason why she had this conversation with her daughter in the first place.

"We'll if you don't want me busting in here don't hang up in my face and not answer your phone." Deciding that telling her mother the reason she didn't answer was because Maura had probably broken her phone, not to mention that they were preoccupied in the bed room would do more harm than good, she simply nodded.

"Okay, then," She said with a tight lipped smile. "Can you like…leave?"

"Yes, Angela. We'll get dressed and be right down."

Backing up toward the door the woman held up her hands and smirked. "Oh no. I'll just go to bed. You girls get back to trying to make my grandbabies."

Scrunching her eyebrows Maura said, "Angela, You know it doesn't work that-"

Jane's hand shot down to squeeze the blonde's knee effectively shutting her up. "She's joking." She mumbled. _I hope. _

When the woman left the room Jane fell forward and dropped her head into her hands groaning loudly. "Shit. That was awkward. And crazy. And…wonderful but also very creepy."

Maura chuckled and began to message the other woman's shoulders. "Yes, it was. But at least it's over, right?"

Reaching one hand up to lace their fingers together Jane nodded her head. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

After a few silent moments Jane could feel the heat of Maura's body as she scooted closer. The blonde laid kisses on Jane's bare shoulder kissing up her neck to finally connect with her lips. Turning in their embrace Jane went to lay Maura on her back but suddenly she jumped out of the bed. Maura was a little confused as to what she was doing before she saw the woman locking the door and turning off the light.

Laughing, Maura laid back as Jane climbed up the bed and stretched over. "You heard your mother. Let's make that grandbaby."

"Ah, no, see. You can't talk about my mother when I'm about to fu-" Jane was instantly silenced when Maura's lips took hers.


End file.
